The present invention is directed to an improvement in a module housing for positioning an end of an optical fiber in a desired position relative to an active area of an opto-electronic component which may either be a light-emitting component or a light-receiving component.
Housings for positioning an optical fiber relative to an opto-electronic component have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,075 and also in U.S. Pat. No. 659,892, filed Oct. 11, 1984, which application claims priority from German application No. P 33 37 131.8. However, in many instances, the adjustability during assembly of the end of the fiber relative to the component in the housing is still inadequate and is not always exact.